


Code Override

by Cromelmoggen



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Access port play, Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Androids Have Genitalia (Detroit: Become Human), Bisexual Markus (Detroit: Become Human), Blow Jobs, Bottom Markus (Detroit: Become Human), But each tagged pair does have a little moment, Comfort No Hurt, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dirty Talk, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Explicit Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Finger Sucking, Fluff and Smut, Group Sex, I'm gonna tag the individual pairs that happen to and if that's bad, M/M, Markus (Detroit: Become Human)-centric, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Pairings, Overstimulation, POV Alternating, POV Connor (Detroit: Become Human), POV Josh (Detroit: Become Human), POV Markus (Detroit: Become Human), POV Multiple, POV North (Detroit: Become Human), POV Simon (Detroit: Become Human), Polyamorous Jericho Members (Detroit: Become Human), Polyamory, Polycho - Freeform, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Smut, The world needs more Bottom Markus in all honesty, Then I'll take them out, They all gang up on Markus poor guy, They're all bi/pan tbh, Top North (Detroit: Become Human), bluescreen orgasm, polycho800
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:06:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22783780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cromelmoggen/pseuds/Cromelmoggen
Summary: Markus works too hard--his partners have all told him this before. But does he listen? No.Maybe it's time tomakehim listen.“This is how we’re helping you. You can only receive. You’re not allowed to give. Do you agree?”
Relationships: Connor/Josh/Markus/North/Simon (Detroit: Become Human), Connor/Markus (Detroit: Become Human), Connor/North (Detroit: Become Human), Josh/Markus (Detroit: Become Human), Markus/North (Detroit: Become Human), Markus/Simon (Detroit: Become Human)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 108





	Code Override

**Author's Note:**

> TW: Everything is explicitly consensual--there is a brief moment where North starts to get uneasy about a non-explicit memory/feeling and then grounds herself again

* * *

### Simon

* * *

It was a bad day. 

Simon could tell by the way Markus moved around without even a seconds pause, head always turning, eyes always skimming the air as he read memos and itineraries. Attending video meetings all day and towing around files he had taken home from his trip to Washington with Josh and North, reading them intently in between conversations. He was always smiling, his eyes always bright, his voice always kind as he fielded questions from everyone from politicians to daycare staff at New Jericho. He was efficient and confident, charming and sincere. And so very, very close to empty. 

He could see it in the half a second delay where Markus’ eyes didn’t track fast enough to the next person who spoke, fixed on a point outside of all this for just a millisecond of space and then onward, like his processor was desperately snatching moments of rest in between words. His body swaying toward whoever needed something from him in that moment. There was a second Simon had seen where his face went blank when no one was looking, bleak, empty, and _tired._ Then he snapped back on, the light back in his eyes.

Simon wasn’t Connor, able to sense stress levels as soon as look at someone, but he knew his lovers. He stood next to Markus’ overflowing desk, hands low on his hips, looked down at him as he sat mesmerized by the file in his hands and said, “Markus, when was the last time you went into stasis?”

“Hm?” Markus answered, vaguely, not even looking up from the file, eyes darting across the page. 

“Stasis. When did you last go into it?”

“Uh, I’m... not quite…” Processing, reading, processing--realization. All at once, he refocused, zeroed in on Simon with those overbright eyes. He reached up, cupped the side of his face. “Are you feeling run down? I could see if Josh or someone is free, if you want a partner--”

“No, Markus, _you_.”

“Me,” he repeated blankly.

“When was the last time _you--_ ”

“Oh,” Markus cut in, just slightly too early, as if he had just finished processing what he had said seconds before. “No, I don’t have time, but I’m fine. I have to pack for my flight to the convention, I have to draft my speech, I need to answer that Senator and--”

Simon pursed his lips together and let him run, reaching out through his contacts list to the heart of New Jericho’s leadership, their own personal polycule chat. 

_SIMON PL600 <Code Override, everyone.> _

_NORTH WR400 <Oh fuck. Didn’t think we’d have to use it so soon.> _

_JOSH PJ500 <I saw him earlier; that bad?> _

_SIMON PL600 <That bad.> _

Markus blinked and seemed to jerk out of his itinerary recitation and rubbed his thumb over Simon’s cheek, reaching out his other long hand to hold his face. “I’m sorry, I cut you off. Hey--” his voice softened to his sweet, gentle murmur and a bit of Simon’s exasperation melted. “I know I’ve been away a lot. I don’t mean to neglect you; I know North and Josh and I got an entire week together. Should I plan something with you and Connor? Or just you and then Connor? Or should it be everyone since….” he trailed off, eyes unfocusing over his shoulder as he clearly mentally rearranged his already bursting schedule on his HUD.

_CONNOR RK800 <What’s he doing?> _

_SIMON PL600 <That way he gets, like a switch set to outgoing, nothing incoming. Completely redirecting everything without knowing he’s doing it. I think we should do North’s idea; he’s not going to cooperate with anything else.> _

_JOSH PJ500 <He might not even cooperate with _ **_that_** _. > _

_NORTH WR400 <Oh no, I’m pretty sure he’ll hate the idea of it at first. But we’re a pretty persuasive bunch, I think we can work something out. Okay. I’m heading up to get everything sorted. You on your way, Connor?> _

_CONNOR RK800 <Yes; are the linens clean?> _

_NORTH WR400 <Such a romantic. Switched them Monday.> _

_JOSH PJ500 <How are you going to get him up there?> _

“Actually,” Simon said and Markus blinked, startled from his thoughts. He kept his voice light but tilted his chin, rolled his shoulders back just enough that he saw Markus’ gaze flicker to his throat and chest. “I have an idea we could do right now.” 

“Now,” Markus repeated, a little dubiously as he took his hands back, eyes going to the file on his desk, the console, the half packed briefcase next to his chair. Simon kept the anticipation from humming through his limbs and simply waited. If he pushed, there was no way he could maneuver him--he had a be a lure. 

“Right now?”

“Mmm.”

_SIMON PL600 <Let me see if I can get him in the mood. I don’t think ambush is the way for this.> _

_NORTH WR400 < _ **_Fuck_ ** _no. Seduce him, you little minx; we’ll get ready up here. > _

Simon suppressed an affectionate eye roll and instead slowly knelt down, slid a hand up from Markus’ knee to his thigh, a steady trajectory inward. Apparently involuntarily, Markus' legs spread wider, even as he protested, weakly, “Simon, I-I have--”

“Please,” he whispered and was surprised at how much he didn’t need to fake the pleading. He missed him. He missed being slow and sweet and patient with each other. Making him feel good. “Please. Let me.”

“I’m….”

He could _see_ that he wanted to. They had all been together for a few years, now, long enough to know his tells, to know when he was fighting with himself rather than uninterested. He could _see_ the conflict in his eyes, ‘wants’ versus ‘needs’, ‘duty’ versus ‘commitment’ and it frustrated Simon to no end. Because Markus' duty was also to himself. His wants necessary to his sanity. He was wearing himself ragged on the edge of the humans callousness and, yes, even their own people begged too much from him, thinking him an unending source of unconditional love. And he was. Which is what made it so damn hard to say _stop_ _and take some for yourself._

But that was the plan. 

So, to help him, Simon brought out the big guns and gave him an excuse. “For me. I need this. Please, Markus.”

* * *

### Markus

* * *

The absolute yearning in his voice damn near broke Markus’ heart, a soft, “oh,” punching its way out of him. Simon was looking up at him with his sad blue eyes, the tips of his fingers pressing into his thigh. In all his juggling, he had let some of the most important people slip through his fingers, neglected. Even on their trip, North and Josh and him had hardly gotten time together, just a stolen kiss here and there, a threefold pile in the hotel bed, just soaking up the warmth and quiet hums of each other’s beings before cold deadlines called them away. There had been fleeting intimacy among stress, just brushes of what they wanted from each other--time and touch. 

For him--for them--he would give anything.

He reached out, and slid his fingertips through Simon’s soft, light hair, pulled him up closer and higher onto his knees. “Of course, love. I’m sorry. What do you need?”

“Anything?” The relief that flooded Simon’s face was a stab in his thirium pump; he clearly hadn’t expected him to agree. What had he been doing to him? 

“I have time for you; I will _always_ have time for you. Anything. Whatever you need.”

Simon smoothed both hands up his thighs, thumbs ghosting over his zipper in a way that had his processor paying _very_ close attention before they slid up and away. Markus shivered as Simon slowly rose and fit his knee very deliberately in between his legs, sparking a sharp heat in the pit of his abdominal components. Automatically, his programmed breath hitched. He fit his palms around Simon’s hips as Simon slid a hand up to clasp his neck, thumb set firmly up Markus’ throat, sending a delicious shiver down his spinal column. The pressure did nothing to restrict his already unnecessary breathing, but the control of the gesture...did something to him. Leaning down, Simon laved his hot tongue over his ear, then whispered, “Will you let me take care of you? Let me do what I want?”

The thought spread that heat through his center, an enticing tug he wanted to give into. “Anything,” he breathed back, nosing into his cheek. It was surprising for Simon to be so...seductive and blatantly dominant in a sexual situation but if it’s what he needed from Markus, he was more than willing to give it. To give him absolutely everything he wanted. He ran his fingernails up Simon’s neck, earning himself a shiver, continuing up the back of his head, into his hair. Simon liked it when people played with his hair. 

“You can’t stop, can you?” Simon murmured, almost too quiet for him to hear.

Before he could puzzle through that odd response, Simon leaned forward, pressing his thigh into Markus’ now half-mast cock through his pants and Markus sucked in a breath, tipped his hips into him. Another roll and a low moan leaked out. He closed his eyes, his hand flashing to Simon’s ass, not stopping the movement, but grounding himself. “Fuck,” he whispered. “If you want it here, that’s-- _oh_ ,” he stopped breathlessly when Simon forced his chin up slightly as he _leaned._ “Oh. We can--you can--but--hhh _hhah_.” 

“Sshhh. We can stop any time you want.”

“Fuck, I don’t want to _stop,_ but this isn’t the most _pri--_ ah--private place.” Despite his words, his own fingers were questing, tracing the edge of Simon’s pants, brushing over the soft synth-skin just above the fabric. 

“Shhh. Hands off,” Simon murmured back, twitching his hips away. 

And Markus _tried_. He _did_ . He tried to keep his fingers wrapped around the arms of his chair as Simon leaned down and kissed a hot, open mouthed trail down the side of his neck, right over a major thirium conduit. But he found his hands coming back, trying to slide up Simon’s shirt. Patiently, he would press his thumb to the underside of Markus’ jaw and purr, “shhh, hands _”_ into his ear. He would put them back.

And he would find himself kneading the curve of Simon through his pants and Simon let out a breathless sound and reminded, “ _hands_.” It was almost meditative. Markus almost found a rhythm to it. Coming back, always, to sensation blooming under his palms, the side of his neck, the liquid pulses from his cock against Simon’s thigh, never peaking, just over and over and over and over and--

“Having a hard time?” Simon murmured into his ear and he shivered, realized his eyes were closed.

“Sorry. I can’t….” His voice was low; gravelly, almost.

“I know what might help. Will you let me help? You can say no any time.”

“Don’t want to say no. Anything.”

“Alright. Follow me. We’re going up.”

That sent a tiny spear of awareness, silvery sharp and pointed into his haze and he opened his eyes. “Like _this_? I--what time--”

“Shhh,” came again, smoothing over that tension, melting it away. “Trust me? Trust us?”

Us? Strange, but… “Always.”

It was a strange state he found himself in, focused on Simon’s hand in his, the pressure and weight of his cock against his pants, almost pinching as they made their way through the--thankfully--deserted hall. Up the stairs, around the corner to the large room with the absurdly large bed they all shared together in those frail, fleeting moments where everyone’s schedules aligned and they could all come together--he blinked. 

Like now, apparently.

* * *

### North

* * *

North was impressed at Simon’s progress. Markus was clearly dazed and pulled from the single-minded focus of His Mission, hotly disheveled, clothes rumpled, eyes slightly glazed. They sharpened, however, in confusion when he took in Josh, North, and Connor waiting on the bed, all completely naked and lasered in on him the moment that he came into view. “What’s…?”

“Shhh. Remember?” Simon practically purred--scratch that, North was _very_ impressed. He pressed himself up against Markus’ back, hand creeping down to roll expertly over the sizeable bulge in his pants and was returned a tiny jerk of his hips, chin hitching up. “Let us help.”

North slunk her way out of bed, watching the way Markus’ eyes snapped to her and stayed. It warmed her, that attention, the way that it never had before when people looked like they were taking her apart with their gaze. She slid her hands up his chest, his neck, cradled his jaw and, surprisingly, she felt him lean into her. Less resistant than they would have hoped. But they hadn’t gotten to the hard part, yet. One step at a time. “Simon tells us you’ve been busy,” she kept her voice low and soothing, playing into the comfortable fog Simon had managed to lull him into. “A little too busy?”

“I’m not...I can’t...it’s necessary, I--”

Simon shot her an affronted look over his shoulder--blaming her for reminding him of work, probably--so she leaned up and kissed Markus, slow and hot. The gentle noise of pleasure he gave sent a spike of heat through her center, all the way down, and his hands came up, curled tightly into her loose hair. Oh, he was halfway convinced already, wasn’t he? She felt Simon pull away at Markus’ back, drifting to somewhere behind her. A ripple as the chat opened again.

 _SIMON_ _PL600 <I haven’t explained, but I don’t think we should give him much time to get his bearings or remember his workload.>_

_CONNOR RK800 <I agree. Josh, I think you should take him on you--hold him for me.> _

The straight-foward, avid _want_ that bled through his connection, the exact specifications he sent along had North shivering and fighting back a chuckle into Markus’ mouth at the same time.

 _JOSH PJ500 <Fuck, Connor,> _ was sent back weakly. 

_CONNOR RK800 <If you don’t want to--> _

_JOSH PJ500 <No, that’s _**_fine_** _just warn a guy when you’re coming straight for him like that. I have to last through this, too. >_

There was a general amusement from Connor and a choked gasp from behind her. Without turning, she began to unbutton Markus’ shirt, pulling back from his lips. He was slow to open his eyes, unfocused, looking down at her, then behind her at the slick noises coming from the bed. She watched with genuine pleasure as his eyes widened, his lips parted. Fingers still finishing their quick work with his shirt, she glanced back to see Josh’s broad hand plastered over his own face, keeping in any of the noises that might have leaked out while Connor sucked him into his mouth with ease, bobbing his head slowly as Simon peeled off his clothing next to them. “That’s for you,” she leaned up to murmur into Markus’ ear, earning herself a long shudder that rolled up his back. “Connor’s getting him ready, but that’s where you’ll be.”

“Fuck. _Fuck,”_ he whispered, reverently, and a quiet moan escaped around Josh’s fingers. 

“That’s the idea,” North chuckled and deftly shucked the shirt down his arms. She allowed herself a little indulgence. He just looked so _nice_ , broad shoulders, firm curves. She ran her fingers over the warm brown of his chest, feeling the grooves and swells of him; appetizing, comforting. Safe. He never held her too tight. None of them did. 

His gaze was still transfixed on the show on the bed, but his hands came up, thumbs skimming under her breasts, fingertips featherlight, the way he knew drove her crazy. Sure enough, a cascade of shivers flooded up her back, down her arms. Back to business. This was not allowed in Code Override. She should know--she had designed it.

She moved to his pants, popping the button, fitting her hand in the zipper to squeeze him gently so he sucked in a breath and set steadying hands on her sides. Good. He looked down at her, the pupils of his optics wide and dark. She gave her sweetest, most devilish smile and whispered, “You loosened up already, sweetheart? Are you looking forward to it? Josh being inside you? I bet it happened without you even thinking about it.” She let her other hand slip around, down past the waistband, pressing her middle finger down into the cleft of him to find it was the truth--he was wet and open around her touch. 

There was the briefest of moments, the reminder of the way they were built to be ready at a moments notice--because there was no other reason for them to have these orifices--stalled her for just a moment, stuttered her process. 

But the soft, shaky sound he let out steadied her, grounded her back in _this_ pleasure, _these_ people, _her_ power. _She_ was making him feel this way. Her and the rest of the people that loved him. For just a moment, she pressed in deeper, because she could, because he let her, and she saw the slight loosening of his knees, the cant of his hips. Oh, he _wanted_ it. 

Simon was there again, steadying Markus as she stripped the rest of his clothes down, stepped him out of them, led him back to the bed where Josh sat on the edge, hard and ready. Markus reached for her, but she only took his hand, pressed a kiss into the palm. He would _definitely_ have thoughts about their plan. She just hoped he would let it happen. “Shh. Ready?”

* * *

### Markus

* * *

Josh’s large, warm hands wrapped around his hips, guiding him down as someone else--Connor?--spread him for the nudge and the-- _oh._ It had been so long. So, so long. It was a long, slow, slick fitting and both Josh and he let out low, breathless noises as he sank down, down all the way to the hilt until Josh’s entire length buried in him. Fuck. Markus could feel him up in the back of his _throat_. 

“You feel so fucking _good_ ,” Markus breathed, turning to trail his lips over Josh’s cheek. He felt his answering quiet groan through his back.

They rarely had the time and energy to all come together like this and just feeling the hot, eager gazes of North, Simon, and Connor on the two of them just lit his sensors up brighter. It made it better, _more_. He felt Josh’s abdomen flex behind him, beneath him, spreading his knees so that Markus’ legs, hooked over his, were pushed wide too, exposing the core of him to Connor as he dropped to his knees in front of him. Markus’ hands, that had been balled into fists on his own thighs as he adjusted to the stretching began to reach out to Connor--but Josh’s hands smoothed down his arms, wrapped around his wrists and tucked them behind his back. The position arched him and he bit back a moan as it shifted Josh within him, twitching his already straining cock. “Josh--” he whispered, eyes squeezed shut, but lips pressed his throat from the side; North, kissing her way up, distracting him. 

When he opened his eyes again, he saw Connor smiling up at him, an expression that would have struck him as sweet and beguiling if his gaze hadn’t kept darting hungrily to the parts of him Josh had purposefully exposed. “Now, here’s the rule,” Connor murmured, lifting his own pale hands to trace delicate patterns on Markus’ inner thighs, making him twitch. “This is how we’re helping you. You can only receive. You’re not allowed to give. Do you agree?”

“That’s--” he flexed his hands experimentally, but his wrists stayed locked in Josh’s grip. It was not painful in the least; in fact, the firm reassurance of it was profoundly grounding. Or it would have been, if he hadn’t so desperately wanted to touch them-- _any_ of them. “I can’t--”

“We’re not going to force you,” Simon murmured from...somewhere. Somewhere behind him? He tried to turn to look but Connor let his thumb slide deftly up to rub his perineum, pressing up against Josh’s hardness inside him in a way that dizzied his processor, scattering his focus. “You can say ‘stop’ at any time. But we want this. We want to take care of you. _Let_ us.”

“But that’s not….” He shook his head, tried to stop the imperceptible rocking his hips were trying to urge him into. “What about--”

Connor scowled and Josh gave a short, sharp little thrust that hit him in that place that left him like jelly, lolling back onto his shoulder. “None of that,” Josh admonished quietly into his ear. “Please? If it makes you feel better, pretend it’s for us.”

“No,” North said, firmly, taking Markus’ jaw in her hand and making him look at her. Her face was fierce. “No, we’re going to fuck you absolutely senseless and it’s because we love you and you deserve it. Will you let us?”

Markus felt as if he were radiating heat, each panting breath trying to draw it away from his biocomponents. Thinking was hard. Feeling was not. “I’ll...try.”

“Follow the rules,” Connor reminded him almost gleefully before he fully swallowed Markus whole in a deep, wet heat that had him groaning his name. 

It was akin to torture, a sweet blessing of a torture to be filled and surrounded and spread open wide and soft and vulnerable and _fuck_ . Simon’s tongue was in his ear, Josh was warm behind him, within him. North was _whispering_ things. “You look so good. You’re doing amazing, oh--oh, look at you.”

He couldn’t. His eyes were squeezed shut and every time he tried to imagine them all, Josh pressed up against his back, spreading his legs wide for Connor to press even wider with his hands, North leaning into his side with her soft body, Simon running his hands over his chest--it was too much. It was static in his optics, fizzling slightly in his audio processor, sizzling down every sensor in his body with pleasure, stealing his words. His hands flexed and twisted to no avail. He tried to lose himself in the feeling, to try to sink into the searing of sensation instead of remembering he was just taking it, not sharing, the _only_ one. Except…

Except Connor’s mouth had specialized sensors. And Josh was inside him. And he could...he could move. With a weak sense of experimentation, he rolled his hips and Connor gave a deep, guttural moan around him, hands fastening hard onto his hips to pull him eagerly in as his LED flashed red. Josh reflexively pumped into him once with a sharp intake of breath, hands squeezing Markus’ wrists. “Markus--fuck--”

The pleasure flashed through them like a chain reaction and Markus did it again, and again, fucking himself back onto Josh, forward onto Connor’s eager mouth, unhooking one leg from Josh’s spread to wrap over Connor’s shoulder, pressing him close the way he always _loved_ and--

North was gone. Hands fastened firmly in Connor’s hair, gently peeled him away as Connor gasped, “Shit. I’m sorry, I’m--” his eyes screwed shut, fingers pressing into the thin, sensitive synth-skin at the inner junction of Markus’ hips, holding him still. They shook beneath his grip, sensors still sparking off tiny pings of residual pleasure.

“Shhh,” North soothed, releasing his hair, pressing Connor’s shuddering form back against her as she knelt behind him. “Hey, it’s alright.” She kissed into his temple as he gathered himself, LED spinning back to blue. Then, he opened his eyes to stare, reproachfully at a panting Markus. 

“You _cheat_ ,” he said in fond exasperation. 

“I can’t--” Markus practically whined, surprised something that plaintive came out of his mouth without his permission. “I _can’t_ \--”

“Do you want to stop?” Josh asked, gently, his fingers loosening.

Markus practically ground his teeth, clenching his jaw as he fought the insane urge to struggle--because he _didn’t_ want it to end. He wanted...he wanted….

“Markus, do you want to stop?” North repeated.

“ _No,”_ he managed to grind out. “I want…I _don’t_ want….”

There was a silence as they waited for him, before he blew out a breath sagged back against Josh’s chest, the thick length of him still spearing up through him distractingly. Almost unconsciously, he shifted his hips again and Josh let out a hiss. “Fuck. I don’t know. There’s something, I just....It feels so good, it’s so hard not to….” Speaking was supposed to be something he was good at. He tried to gather himself. “There’s so much. All the time. I want to...stop...thinking.”

“ _Oh,_ ” North said with such wicked intent he shivered. “Oh, we can do that, can’t we boys?”

* * *

### Josh

* * *

Josh urged him up gently, had him brace wide and low over him on his knees on the edge of the bed, Josh still inside him. He held one of his wrists behind his back, still, but laced his other hand through Markus’ and brought it across his chest for support so he didn’t pitch forward too far. He was still tight around Josh’s cock but unable to tilt his hips in a way that would do anything other than drive it straight into his sweet spot, unable to pull anymore tricks like he had. It had almost broken Josh’s concentration on their task, the way he had just twisted and _tightened_ \--

His cock pulsed at the memory and Markus let out a low groan in front of him. Hooking his chin over Markus’ shoulder, he looked down, watched Simon kneel down, pump him, look straight up into his eyes, and swallow him down. The shudder that ran through Markus was intensely gratifying and Josh had to tighten his grip slightly as his hand curled and flexed between them, desperate. It almost made him feel sorry for him, knowing, as they all did, how much Markus loved to give pleasure back, to share the experience. But he always gave too much of himself in everything, didn’t even try to keep any for himself. He needed to learn. 

Even now, he was a steady, quiet stream of, “Fuck, Simon, yes, yes, please-- _ah_. You’re so good, you’re doing so good,” unaware he was trying to shift the focus, showering him with praises that Simon clearly glowed under, face rapturous. It was sweet, it was honest and hot, and very Markus.

And it was hard not to let that praise override their mission; even indirectly, it was heady. It was hard not to chase his own pleasure, find it in the velvety heat around his cock--but it wasn’t about that; it was about Markus learning to take, _just_ take. Learning what he was worth to them. He always took such care of them and everyone else, and was just absolutely _incapable_ of letting anyone do anything just for him. Taking responsibility for the world and forgetting to live in it. They had all discussed it together before--it’s where North idea had come from. The idea that they had to take the choice from him, that _he_ had to do it. He had to just take the pleasure for himself, for once.

He leaned forward and kissed over the base of the light brown neck in front of him, nibbled his way up to swipe his tongue across where he knew the highly sensitized access port lay hidden underneath his synth skin and Markus _jumped._ His neck, his back arched and the strangled ‘hah’ that tore from him sent heat pooling through the internal workings of Josh’s pelvis. Everything about Markus right now, the sounds he made, his tight waist, his corded shoulders, the sight of his own cock sinking into him--but _damn_ was it hard to remember what they were doing and not to lean back, find an angle and just…. 

Markus’ hips twitched, pushing down, clenching. He saw stars. Simon gave a low, pleased hum from his front and Josh tilted his head to see Connor sliding his fingers into Markus’ mouth, cutting off his words, thrusting them measuredly across his tongue, face a keen calculation. From his angle, Josh could see Markus’ brows were drawn up in a yearning that looked almost like pain--if his eyes hadn’t been heavy and hot. He watched as Markus’ cheeks hollowed, his throat work, and Connor gave a yelp, and shook his head, pulling his hand back. Markus leaned into their restraining arms, trying to follow. “Please,” he breathed raggedly. “Connor, please.” 

Connor just shook his head again and patted his cheek, dark eyes hungrily scanning his face.

“You have to stop trying to cheat, Markus, we’re not going to let you,” North scolded languidly from her position stretched out on the bed beside them, running her fingertips up and down Markus’ side. 

Josh squeezed him back to his chest, tilting up his shoulder to tuck him under his jaw in a semi-hug. Markus lolled back with a frustrated groan, his thighs trembling on either side of Josh’s hips. His thirium pump was thundering underneath their clasped hands, thumping into Josh’s knuckles. “You have to let go,” Josh murmured into his cheek, feeling the heat roll off him. “Take it. Just take it from us, we _want_ you to.”

He let out a broken noise, squeezed his eyes shut. His hips jerked again as Simon did something with his mouth, rocking him on Josh’s length again with exquisite friction. “Fuck,” Markus whispered, sounding almost despairing. “Josh--I’m--”

“You gonna come soon, honey?” Josh pitched his voice low and rumbling into his ear, the way he knew Markus liked it, reveled in the stutter of his breathing.

“I--” His hips gave a full thrust this time, deeper into Simon’s mouth, who gave an encouraging hum. Then, he jerked back, reseating Josh firmly against that sensor he had at the core of him and ground down. Oh, he was close. He was so close.

“Go on, love,” Josh murmured. “Fuck yourself on me.”

“Oh-- _fuck_ \--” Markus’ voice pinched to a whisper, but he _did_ , his hips pulsed, grinding him again and again in hard rocks between Simon’s willing mouth and Josh’s length. He was clenching spasmodically, so tight, so good that Josh squeezed his eyes shut, buried his face in the nape of his hot neck, couldn’t help rocking back in sharp jerks, building deliciously. Markus’ hands were twisting, twitching in his grip.

“So good, sweetheart--” North slid up behind Josh to press her soft warmth up his back, her hands over their paired arms, her mouth to the hidden port on Markus’ neck. “There you go. Theeere you go, oh yes.”

With a shattered sounding, “Ahh _hhhh_ fffuck--” Markus bucked once, twice and _clenched_ around him, again and again, pulling Josh over that edge with him, buried deep in him with a muted groan. For a moment, there was only squeezing heat and Markus with him, around him. 

Fuck, he was lucky. He was so goddamn lucky. 

When the tight little pulses of their hips stopped and Markus collapsed back against him, Josh came down enough to hear North still tonguing Markus’ hidden access port in gentle prods over his shoulder. It pulled weak, breathy sounds from him until she drew back and kissed Josh’s cheek.

_NORTH WR400 <Got yourself a little treat too, hmm?> _

The tone was a gentle tease but guilt was seeping in past the hazy warmth and affection. _JOSH PJ500 <I didn’t _ **_mean_ ** _to-- > _

_NORTH WR400 <Shush, it probably helped.> _

_CONNOR RK800 <It’s alright, Josh. He almost got me, earlier.> _

Simon stood, wiping his mouth with a satisfied smile and took Markus’ dazed face in his hands. 

_SIMON PL600 <Pull him up.> _

Josh felt lonelier and paradoxically emptier as he slipped out of Markus’s warmth. Now was usually the time they wrapped around each other and basked, when they had time--at least a few kisses. The mission wasn’t over, however, so he wasn’t allowed to indulge yet. Though this was necessary, the illogical, emotional part of his processor still mourned the loss of the closeness. To remedy this, he crawled up to pillow Markus’ head with his thighs as they passed him up to lay fully on the bed, folded over to press kisses down his cheek as he blearily opened his eyes. 

“That was….” Markus' words were ever-so-slightly fuzzed in his voice modulator, but he turned his head to meet Josh’s mouth, hand coming up to press him closer, gentle and warm. North tutted quietly.

They broke away. “I _like_ kissing, am I not _allowed--_ ” Markus’ blurred voice sounded vaguely annoyed, but North threw her leg over his chest and straddled him, eyebrows raised imperiously. It stopped him short.

“Oh, no. It’s the fact that you’re able to use words, still.”

Josh watched his eyes widen as he looked up at her. “...Uh?”

Connor crawled up, nuzzled the other side of Markus’ face. “You still okay with that?”

“I….Can I touch you all this time?” 

North smiled, reached up and took his jaw, shook it slowly ‘no’ for her. “If you’re asking, then you haven’t learned. Answer his question. Still okay?”

Josh could see the wheels turn, weighing exactly how much he could get away with. Always looking for the best possible outcome, strategizing. The mind they all loved him for--and, occasionally, wanted to strangle him for. “You wanted to stop thinking,” he reminded him quietly and Markus looked up at him, eyebrows raised and pinched in thought. 

Finally, he let out a breath. “Yes.”

Immediately, Connor sat up and pressed up against North, nosing into her hair. 

_CONNOR RK800 <I want to be up here. I want to watch him.> _

Obligingly, she pecked him a kiss and slid off with a wink at Josh, slinking back down to the foot of the bed. Connor took her place, straddling Markus’ chest with a heady little lip quirk he aimed at Josh. “Going to hold him again?”

“Do you really need to--”

_JOSH PJ500 <Got him?> _

_SIMON PL600 <Got him.> _

Grinning back, Josh laced their fingers again, tucking it up against his abdomen above Markus’ head as Simon pinned the other one outstretched along the bed with a fond smile. “Yup. We really do.”

* * *

### Connor

* * *

Seeing his partners absolutely taken apart was something that Connor had always felt slightly dark for loving. He had wondered, at the beginning of his relationship with His People if it made him...bad. Still that predator, still hunting for vulnerability. But North had talked with him, taught him that, no, wanting to see the heart of someone, pure and unedited was not something to be ashamed of. He knew all of them, had seen them pushed to that state. And one of the special occasions was Markus.

Simon came apart fairly easily under Connor, whether his hands or his mouth or his cock; he had no self-consciousness about breathy, repeated, ‘hah’s and quavery vocalizations when he hit just the right spot. His face was always open, even more so in pleasure. 

Josh was all quiet curses and muffled grunts, but when Connor really worked him, or more often, Connor and North together, he was soft explosions of sudden noise when he just couldn’t hold back any longer. He never opened his eyes when he was close.

North always held on so tightly, wrapping herself around him or pressing him close enough he never truly got to see her face in the thick of it. But he knew her by her warmth and the easiness of her movements when she became comfortable. She never made much noise, but when she did, it was soft and _emphatic_. She preferred to watch others than be watched, like Connor did. 

But Markus-- _their_ Markus--letting go of control was something they rarely witnessed. He wasn’t masked, per se, but so tightly _held_ together that sometimes it worried Connor. Always warm and easy and kind; but always composed, with a wall around his innermost heart--because to lean on others would be unthinkable. A leader always aware that he was seen and relied upon. A caregiver confused by the concept of accepting care. He was one of the most attentive lovers besides Connor--who liked to pick people apart--preferring to give and give and give until someone finally got their hands on him and, even then, making him climax without taking them with him was a rare event. He had such a mouth, whispering encouragement, compliments, praises about how good they were doing--it was when the words ran out that they knew they had him. Connor had seen him lose himself in their lovemaking only one or two times before. 

He so wanted to see it again.

He traded Markus a soft smile and kissed him briefly before leaning back, bracing his hands on either side of his head and searched his face with an intensity Markus had told him before was at once intimidating and arousing. He had a high flush on his cheekbones, lending him a feverish air that only he and North could acquire--they were the only ones who had been specifically built to accommodate sex as a base part of their function. The rest of them had to acquire _their_ genitalia through after-market means that had become more popular in the years following the revolution, synth-skin remaining clear, breath increase not as dramatic. 

Connor loved it. He loved watching his pupils dilate and constrict, to feel his breathing hitch, his heat rise. So many little tells to read, so much information to gather about what it was doing to them and what they liked. He could see the exact moment North did something behind him because Markus’ eyes widened, his lips parted with a shaky, wordless vocalization. But he didn’t look away from him. Connor felt his cock twitch, and stilled his genitalia’s interest in the situation. It was not about him. 

Though, he noted Markus’ eyes flickered down briefly, as if he had felt the brief pulse, so he considered touching himself to arouse Markus further. 

He eventually--regretfully--decided that it wasn’t about teasing. This time. 

“North,” Markus breathed, then bucked beneath Connor’s weight. “Oh! That’s--” he broke off with a choked noise, eyes squeezing shut as every muscle-cable in his torso tensed and pulled, trying to free himself. 

Connor glanced behind himself to see North pressing his leg to bend up next to Connor’s side, exposing him and steadily pumping 2 fingers into his already sensitive entrance, treating his flagged-soft cock to gentle kitten licks. Again, he had to derail his own libido at the sight. He turned back and slid his palm up Markus’ clavicle, the base of his throat before he held his jaw, holding him steady. “Look at me,” he murmured and, with clear difficulty, Markus did. 

For a moment, Connor just watched him, watched him fight to focus as his beautiful eyes kept sliding closed, rolling up, but coming back. Always coming back to him. Tiny, electric jerks coursed through Markus’ body in between Connor’s legs, allowing him to keep track of North’s ministrations. It was all immensely alluring. 

“Yesss,” hissed from Markus as if dragged and he tensed further, his lithe body singing with it. “Please, Simon, Si--ah!”

Connor looked over to see Simon taking the first 2 fingers of Markus’ trapped hand between his lips, slowly bobbing his head down. They all knew how sensitive his fingers were, how many delicate sensors he had in there. Josh chuckled.

“Relax,” North whispered behind him. 

Connor could feel the leg pushed up beside him humming with tension, so he reached out, pressed a hand behind Markus’ knee until he was stretched open farther, spread wider beyond what he could have held himself or North could reach. “Listen,” Connor said quietly, holding his gaze steady with his own. He was fairly sure that would be difficult for Markus at the moment, judging by the dazed way he was staring at him, as if a little lost. “Markus.”

“I--yeah.” He was panting.

Connor leaned down, still holding his jaw firm until he was certain all Markus could see was his face, all he could focus on were his eyes and words. “You're not in charge, here,” he said quietly, soothing. 

Markus' mouth opened, but he said nothing, eyes widening. Waiting. 

“There's nothing you need to do.” 

Markus gave a tight, shaky exhale. His chin ticked up under Connor’s grip, but he didn’t look away, caught in his gaze. “...I’mmm--” There was a synthetic catch in his voice, a buzz that broke on a gasp as North did something that sounded wet and _deep_ behind him. He arched up into Connor. 

_CONNOR RK800 <Almost _ . _With me. > _

Simon hummed in agreement, Josh slipped his hand back behind Markus’ neck. He leaned in, brushed Markus’ nose with his own, holding his gaze. “We have control. We've got you. _Relax._ ”

On a harsh noise that was half groan, half sob, that last little bit broke. Connor saw it go before he closed in and pressed into Markus’ mouth, felt the warm slickness of it around his tongue and got nothing but a deep, rough moan back. He let him, he just _let_ him. 

_CONNOR RK800 <YES.> _

The wall was gone. All switches set to ingoing, no outgoing. 

_NORTH WR400 <Did we--?> _

_SIMON PL600 <Oh, _ **_yes_ ** _. > _

He could feel the resonating shudders rolling down his spine from Josh pressing against his access port, could feel the twitches from Simon’s mouth, North’s fingers. Taken apart on all sides. As much as he wanted to stay in his mouth, in _him_ , he wanted to see this more. Drawing back, he looked down and found his pupils blown wide, eyes hooded and hazy, lips parted to let out soft, throaty noises Connor couldn’t quite identify. Moan and breath and whine. Utterly open. Flushed and pushed beyond reason. 

He was gorgeous. 

* * *

### Markus

* * *

Pleasure rolled like syncopated waves through him, edges catching on the recoil of each other. Deep inside, North’s fingers were _pressing,_ again and again and again _._ The tight heat on his fingers. The electric shimmers down his spinal column. He lost himself. 

He let himself.

They had him. He knew.

A cool hand palmed his thickening cock--Connor, reaching behind, pumping slowly, firmly in that way he did and fuck, he loved it when he did that. Wanted more. Rolled his head, jerked his hips, grated out, “Yes.”

Connor’s eyes lit. “Yes. Good, Markus.”

The praise washed over him like another layer of physicality and he let his voice do what it wanted. A low, panting moan. The hand on his cock tightened and a shiver ran through Connor, ran through Markus’ chest connected to him and he was rolling his body up into him, almost lazily, entirely desperately. Everything was slow and hot and thick and sparking through him as fast as he could take. Connor muttered something about ‘too much.’ North’s fingers within him stretched and he whined, pressed back into Josh’s lap. He tried to push his fingers up deeper into Simon’s hot mouth. He resisted him for a moment, held him down until he seemed to realize. Let him do it. Brilliant shimmering readings down his arm manifesting in trembles.

Josh shifted, lay down along his side while still massaging glittering sparks into his port, leaned over his flat leg and--

If Connor hadn’t pressed his hips back down, he would have bucked straight up all the way into Josh’s throat. 

Again. Again. More. _Please._

“There you go,” someone murmured. Licked a hot line underneath his ear.

Another mouth closed around the fingers of his other hand, sparks braiding into the growing pressure within.

Noises were rushing over his tongue, vibrating through his chest. A boiling, a surging and something hot and deep burst through his pelvis, undulating out in thick ribbons, shaking him apart. But the slick pressing, the sucking. Still. Again. It was a blinking code dismissed. The just enough press of too much just right. It kept _going._

Shattered starbursts sprinkled over adored faces, still watching him with so so so much love and care and control. Watching and it was _good._ It was alright that they saw. He was theirs. All theirs. 

All his. They had him. They had control.

Things shifted, lagged deliciously, dragging like fingers over sensors. Tongues over tongues. Simon’s voice in his ear, murmuring sweet things. He couldn’t parse them. They were good. Just like every touch and every continuing, building, compounding wave. Another core deep vibration rolled through him mercilessly. Throbbed through his chest, sank through every pump of thirium, into every finger and toe tip in brilliant sparkles. His voice modulator crackled and strained.

Distantly, he could feel skin on skin on skin, changing, shifting. Face pressed into skin, position’s changed, spread. He let them. Them. His everything. Taking him out and up and up. There was sliding through passing numbers and only here--only ever here, with them.

More words, eager, loving. He hoped he did what they asked. Because he did what he wanted. And he _felt._ Nothing held down his hands and he sank them in--fabric, synth-flesh, hair; who knew. Pulled closer. Wanting. Everything. There was more and stretching and pressing, rocking.

Yes and yes and oh and _o h h_

That one took his head. All the way up, a direct spiral that burst like a firework through the very top, shattering in sparkles. Blanking, blinking. Darkness. 

Softness. Warmth. 

Gentle, gentle circles. 

Starlight sensors shimmering in waking. Mapping. 

Pressure. A shape. A hand. Many hands. Slow strokes.

A wave. Mapping. A vibration. Analyzing. A sound. A voice. A word. A name? “Markus.”

Oh. That was him. 

“Markus.”

What part made noise, again? Where was that? 

“Phnnl.”

“...Hmm. Markus?”

Soft and broad and flat was under his cheek, his front. He had those again. Soft hands were on his back, his shoulders, scalp. Good.

A murmur. 

“No, his levels are at 0, I can see them.” Connor?

“‘Mo’ay,” he tried again, this time to reassure.

Someone leaned close, warm, and soft. “What, love?”

“Issz...” Damn. Why was this harder than he remembered?

“Maybe we broke him.”

“We did not fucking _break_ him, Josh.” Slender hands pressed defined little curves up his sides--he had those again, now, too. “Sweetheart, we’re gonna need you to actually respond here in words, pretty soon, so we know you’re alright. Think you can manage that?” North.

Maybe speaking just now wasn’t the way to go. He rolled his head, heavy and so very exquisitely quiet, and managed to tuck his chin up, then down. That seemed to satisfy a few of them. 

“Good.” _That_ was Simon. “Was it too much? Did we...are you damaged?”

Markus could manage 2 emphatic negating grunts. While there was a little tingling, some numbness, some _too_ zappy connections with each sensor that came back online, he felt incredibly good. Absolutely drained to the point where he was unsure if he would last much longer out of the stasis his processor was trying to urge him toward. But good--all readouts positive, besides a pop-up warning him some of his circuits had recently experienced a mysterious overload. Time to try that talking thing he was supposed to be so amazing at again. “‘M’ere.”

“What?” Josh said from somewhere near his shoulder. 

“‘ _M’ere_ ,” he repeated more emphatically and clumsily rolled over as current decided to actually work through the synth-fibers in his limbs. Hitching his shoulders up, he managed to flap his hands lazily toward himself. 

Connor got it before the rest of them, saying, suddenly. “Oh. ‘Come here.’ Snuggling.” 

It took him an embarrassingly long time into people shifting to realize he was getting no input from his optics and actually _opened his eyes_ to watch them clamber around, a parade of lovely naked bodies. Simon fit in behind him, let him rest his head on his belly while Josh and Connor bracketed him, North draping herself over him to lay on his chest, everyone’s legs tangled. The fact that everyone was cleaned and dry made him wonder exactly how long he had been in la la land down there on the bed, but he couldn’t bring himself to actually check his internal chronometer. The slow drag of time still lagged a bit across his processor and he let it. 

He kissed the top of North’s head, then her forehead when she tilted up to look at him, turned to press into Josh’s mouth, Connor’s, then finally tipped his head back. Simon, having caught on by now, leaned down and accepted his own. 

“Good, then?” North asked.

“Mm _mm_ m,” he hummed back. “Thank you. All.” The warmth and soothing pressure of their bodies against his wasn’t helping the urge to just drift into a gentle idle, or even deeper stasis. 

“We called it Code Override,” Connor informed him, snuggling his nose into Markus’ neck. “Can we do it again?”

“ _Ha,_ ” Markus barked a laugh and reached up to thread his fingers through Connor’s thick hair. “‘Z’it something we can call on others? Or jus’ me?” 

North reached up and tweaked his nose. “No one runs themselves quite as ragged as you do. But I’m up for negotiations. _I_ don’t want it. I can see…” she glanced around, scanning their faces, before grabbing Connor’s jaw in one hand with a grin. “I can see _you_ liking it, Mr. I-Catalogue-Everything.”

Connor grinned back, tilted his chin up cheekily. “Maybe.”

North leaned over and kissed him, long and deeply enough that his chuckle turned into a strangled keening and Simon perked up behind him to watch in interest. Markus groaned. Loudly. And not in a sexual way.

“‘M telling you all, if you all s'much‘s _look_ at my dick again t’day, sensors tell me I have to bite you. All I want is stasis.”

“Fucking _finally,_ ” Josh mumbled into his neck. “After we’ve been telling you for days.”

“Guess all it takes is 4 or 5 mind wiping orgasms to do the trick,” Simon said drily and Markus laughed, muzzily.

“I'm’a keep that in mind.”

North rolled off him, pinned Connor to the bed beneath her with her mouth and hips. Judging from his soft, eager sounds, neither he nor North had gotten off their whole escapade. Or at least, not enough for them to be satisfied.

Markus peeled himself off Simon’s stomach, shaking his head. “Over there,” he waved a hand vaguely to the other side of the expansive bed. “Do that...over there.” 

"Well, look at that. Delegating," Simon chuckled under his breath and Markus wrinkled his nose at him.

With an air of finality, Markus tucked his way under Josh’s chin, snuggling up along his long, bare front. He could still feel the ghosts of his firm hands across his wrists, squeezing his palm. When Simon scooted up behind him, he curved his arm back to drape over his side, rest along his hip, throwing his leg over Josh’s thighs, reveling in the fact that he could touch them--a fact he had wholly taken for granted before today. It had been hard--but oh so _fucking_ good. “Thank you,” he sighed into Josh’s throat and felt Simon kiss the junction of his shoulder and neck. “Love you.”

“Love you,” vibrated back on both sides in tandem, enveloping him. He closed his eyes as Connor gave a muffled moan from the far side of the bed and he dropped into stasis. 

**Author's Note:**

> First explicit thing I've ever shared, so nice comments are very welcome!
> 
> I don't _think_ I want to clutter up the tags with each individual ship, but each little pairing has their moment?? I dunno


End file.
